


Strawberry Sweet

by lavendericecoffee



Series: Atlas AU [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas AU, Cats, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Strawberries, a lot of fluff, just these two idiots being sweet, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Rhys surprises Timothy with a gift for their date night in.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Atlas AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959502
Kudos: 10





	Strawberry Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Ive realized that between my fics there was a 4 week gap and thought to myself, yall deserve a treat. lately, it's just been so stressful and bad, I wanted sth sweet. so take this absolutely fluffy fic <3
> 
> based on the prompt of "A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them."
> 
> (or as Spok said, exposing the world to the idea that strawberries are Rhysothy culture)

About 20 minutes after set time, Timothy had finally gotten a message.

His ECHOdevice buzzed, as he started preparing the spices for their beverages. Timothy got all the packages down on the table and swiftly, pressed the button for the screen to shine. Immediately, before him was the long awaited message.

**Rhys :3**  
(5:24pm) give me a second bb, im almost thereee <3

To which, Timothy furrowed his brows. Even if he was excited to see his boyfriend he _did_ wish he had told him this a little earlier. Which was a little weird, the more he thought about it. If everything went his way, Rhys never really arrived late on meetings. Or dates. At first, that was almost _scary_ for Timothy. Yet he quickly had discovered, it was a learnt habit out of years of being the CEO and scheduled meetings. Still, nothing less than impressive for him.

That’s why he was frankly startled by Rhys being _this_ late. Well, he did get a message so it wouldn’t have to be this bad, right? And nothing happened to him during the trip? The road from his mansion to Timothy’s apartment wasn’t even that long and Rhys with his private jets and whatnots, of course he was fine-

Timothy zipped off. He tended to overthink this way too often, didn’t he.

So he got back to his spices and whipped cream. Since he did get a confirmation from him, it was about time to start preparing. As he started cutting the chocolate, he heard the keys turning in the door. Just this simple sound made Timothy’s lip curl up in a smile. Then there was a sound of steps, stopping after just three.

“Oh hi, Felicity,” Rhys’ warm low voice ringed in his ears, as Felicity meowed at him. “Don’t worry, I have something for you too.”

Turning around, he saw Rhys already crouching just to come closer to Felicity. In one of his hands he had a simple bag and the other he reached towards her. She at first smelled his cybernetic hand, to then bumped her head against it. And Rhys laughed softly, finally scratching her fluffy head.

Timothy crossed his arms on his chest and just kept staring. There was something so sweet about him, growing to care so much about his cats and knowing how to handle them. Not to mention how pretty he looked this day with his messier hair and opened shirt. Though there was something about him, Timothy couldn’t quite put his finger on…

Regardless, he called out, “So what? Saying hi to the cats before the host? That’s so rude, Rhys.”

“I thought you’d be proud of me! That’s what you would do,” Rhys smiled back at him, still scratching Felicity’s neck. Though he promptly stood up and approached him, putting the bag on the table.

“Pffsh, of course! Thank god, my training _finally_ paid off,” Timothy replied so smugly, he could definitely catch a glimpse of Rhys’ grin getting wider. He pressed a quick kiss right against the corner of his lips. Something almost out of habit. “Aaand? What took you so long?”

“Welll-“

He looked at his hand, now feeling the sensation of water against the metal. With confusion, he eyed Rhys through. Seeing the shirt cling to his chest was satisfying as hell but… Something wasn’t right, “And why is your shirt so… Wet? Geez, got into a cryo fight in the desert?”

“Now you’re sounding like me,” ah yes, there was that pout.

“Okay, okay. Still, ‘ve been waiting for you, baby. Everything alright?” Timothy tried to move his grip into the… Drier parts of his shirt.

Rhys smiled, “Were you that worried about me?”

“How could I not be worried about my boyfriend? I get worried if you call late in the night, even if it turns out you just wanna say goodnight,” Timothy shrugged but quickly changed his stance to pull Rhys closer. How much he wanted to hold him dearly. Just maybe not when he was soaking wet. “I like it when you’re safe, that’s all.”

Before any response could ensue, Rhys brushed his fingers against Tim’s face and kissed him briefly, “And I like when you’re safe too. But alright, I better reveal the secret now.”

Though the answer didn’t really fill Timothy with much confidence, he stepped back and let Rhys show him his so-called _secret_. Not to mention that besides Felicity still stuck to Rhys’ feet, he noticed how quickly both Loader Bot and Jim came by them. Which normally would’ve never happened. So Timothy just quietly set himself back and watched.

Before his eyes, Rhys took out several small packages. There were two rectangular boxes and three sacks. When he finally opened them, Timothy smiled brightly.

“Aaand the drum roll. I had to get your favorite, that’s- That’s why it took so long,” Rhys explained shortly.

The two boxes both were packed full of strawberries. The perfectly shaped ones in lush red color. Just the one look of them made Timothy grab the box and eat them immediately.

“How- How did you get them, it’s way past the season!” Timothy called out, patience running slow not to just grab them.

“Well, I may have just gotten from a trip to Eden-3 and bought them for us,” although Rhys tried to laid back, yet it was obvious he was biting on a grin. “Not to mention three packets of catnip from Eden-5 on my way for our three beasts.”

He almost wanted to say something else but stopped midsentence. Just to raise an eyebrow at Rhys and ask, “Wait a sec, did you seriously just- Travel all the way to get these?”

“What, like it’s hard? Fast travel takes several minutes, it only took me so much because I hopped around too much,” Rhys shrugged.

Well, that explained a lot. Though eyeing him from up and down, Timothy still had something else right by the tip of his tongue. Something that he knew was best to ask right away, before the cats realize what was in the packages and start wrecking the apartment. Not even mentioning Felicity trying her hardest to eat Rhys’ leg.

“And the… Cause of the wet shirt contest?”

“Ooohh, yeah. You know how it is with Eden-3 and the lakes. I might- I might’ve just gone too fast and didn’t notice,” he answered, almost awkwardly. Though he didn’t want to admit it. Instead, Rhys cleared his throat and admitted, “Anything for you, Tim.”

“Rhhyss, but I asked you for the date, right? I should be the one preparing the champagne and the brownie scented candles, and the… You know, date things,” Timothy once more approached him, brushing his hands against his shoulders.

“Do you have them?”

“Candles, yeah. No champagne, sorry, I prepared something else.”

Rhys laughed, getting closer to him in his touch, “That’s good, I wasn’t feeling it anyway.”

The look in Timothy’s eyes softened completely. All he wanted now was for them both to simply relax. For him to hold him closely and steal all the kisses away. And he would do so, seeing Rhys lean in for a kiss. Yet, he stopped him.

“You knoww, as much as I would love it, honey, I think I gotta lend you some clothes now,” he said with a laugh.

“Pffsh, admit it, you just want to see me shirtless,” though disappointed at first, Rhys quickly took his chance.

“Anything wrong with that?” Timothy accented the last words, popping the “t” at the end.

“Oooh. Absolutely not.”

* * *

The smell of brownie scented candles was enough.

Just as Timothy said, there was no champagne but his winter spiced coffee with whipped cream was better than any fancy alcohol imported from Hermes. Rhys looked at him in awe, as he changed to one of his t-shirts. The one specifically chosen by Timothy, one of his smaller ones with some cartoon cat print. While it usually looked really tight on him, on Rhys it fit comfortably. Which was almost a shame and in a spur of a moment, he did say it out loud. At least it was met with Rhys rolling his eyes playfully and kissing him again.

The Promethean sky became a much darker color with stars appearing even brighter all across it. They shined gently, outside of Timothy’s window. The lights in his apartment were dimmed as well, most of the lighting provided by the candles, which Rhys loved so much. Along with the sweet smell of both brownies and spiced coffee. It felt like home.

And just like that they enjoyed the evening together. When it was all said and done, Timothy sat comfortably on his sofa. Rhys spread across it, pressing his head on Timothy’s thighs. The tiredness of both the whole working week and additional chores weighing him down. So when Timothy suggested this, he couldn’t possibly refuse him. With Rhys, Felicity tagged along, laying comfortably on his stomach, like it was a perfect spot for her.

Timothy’s right hand was tangled within Rhys’ slicked back hair, drawing small circles on his scalp. He distinguishingly remembered Rhys mentioning that after such a long time having his own cybernetic hand and working with machines, he found comfort within the cold touch of the metal. That’s why Timothy was sure the little massage he gave him was more than desired to relax. Which honestly made him happier than he could’ve admitted. His reminder of both change and freedom, the gift from his beloved Rhys bringing them both comfort. In more ways than one, Timothy grew to find nothing but appreciation within his cybernetic.

Not to mention, the satisfied look spread across Rhys’ features. He looked at him closely, almost to keep the memory of how he looked with him forever. His brown hair ruffled due to Timothy’s touch. His eyes comfortably closed yet along with his smile, you could tell how happy and tranquil he felt. His pale skin with that sweet pink tint to it. How cute he looked in that shirt, Timothy was almost happy he came by him in need of a new one. One of his hands buried in Felicity’s fur, the other intertwined with Timothy’s left hand.

There was always something so special about moments like these. In their usual lives, they were both so busy with all the work. Of course, they sneaked kisses and endearments between, yet… Timothy knew that when they were alone together it always felt so dear to him. Without all the flash, crimson and inevitable weight of the world. Just two of them and everything they felt for each other.

From their intertwined fingers, Timothy’s hand reached the curve of his face. By this single touch, Rhys opened his eyes, such love in his look. How beautiful he was, how right it felt… All Timothy could think of was to reach and kiss him the way he deserved it.

“You look so cute having both of your sleeves sometimes, you know?” Timothy said, breaking the silence between them.

“It’s because I wear your shirt, baby. Everyone knows you wear only cute things,” having his hand free, Rhys reached his hand just to press on his nose cheekily.

“I mostly wear Atlas stuff.”

“You get it!” Rhys laughed and finally decided to switch his stance. He propped himself on his arms, just to get closer to Timothy’s face. “Besides, you are the cutest sooo.”

“Stooopp,” Timothy rolled his eyes with a laugh.

Rhys then embraced Timothy by his shoulders and nuzzled his nose against his, “No, sorry. I gotta tell you how cute you are. If not, I’ll have my boyfriend license revoked.”

“Theeenn, I better do the same, right? I mean, Rhys, don’t wanna get mine revoked too, I can’t leave you like this,” Timothy tilted his head much to amusement of Rhys.

The mere inches between them, the almost shared breathes. The only thing Timothy wanted was just to close the distance and finally kiss him. But as he saw Rhys pull closer, he had realized one more thing. Only one more thing to do before. So he shifted himself away and took Felicity in his hands, moving her away. Much to her complaints and loud mewls. Along with the confused look on Rhys’ face.

“Sorry, Felicity, honey, you gotta leave us alone now, you’ll get the pets later,” before turning away to Rhys, he gave her a little scratch on the ears. “Soo, where were we?”

“Uhm, me telling you how you are the cutest guy on Promethea?”

“Only if you are the cutest guy in the six galaxies,” Timothy backhanded.

“Heeeyy, that’s unfair!” Rhys tried his hardest to keep that faux annoyance, yet he couldn’t fight off the laugh. And Timothy laughed along with him.

Timothy then reached his arms around Rhys, letting their chests touch. Before Rhys could strike him back with any more comment, Timothy brushed his nose against his and leaned in with a kiss. Capturing his lips into his, kissing him, oh so gently. And in return, Rhys put his arms around his shoulders and continued on kissing. This time he tangled his fingers into Timothy’s wavy hair.

Moment after moment, Timothy kept on peppering his mouth with little kisses. With a single push, he dipped him down, letting Rhys press his back against the sofa. Rhys broke off the kiss with a laugh for this, feeling Timothy’s lips graze against his lips and cheek, while his body laid on top of his. Their legs tangled against each other, Rhys’ arms moving away to Timothy’s shoulder blades, feeling the muscles moving heavily against his touch.

“I love you. Rhys, I love you. I love you…” as he kept on kissing him, Timothy took his time to whisper the confessions with little to no space between them. Every kiss preceded by another sweet confession of love to him and him only.

“Mmm. I love you too, Tim. I love you so much… Timmy baby...” whispered Rhys, almost to echo Timothy. To remind him how much he loved him, how he meant everything to him. To complete his confessions, make them a whole.

And Timothy stopped with his touches. He instead pulled back, just to look back at Rhys. His brown and blue half lidded eyes looking at him with all the love, he knew from his words. Then giving him that smile which almost squished his now darker pink cheeks. There was so much he could tell him, so much he wanted to say. But he kept it quiet, simply pulling himself closer and pressing his forehead against Rhys’.

Even if he made so many steps towards both his recovery and comfortableness, Timothy still… Wasn’t exactly the best at showing affection. He wanted to be the best for Rhys, give him all the love he deserved. And though he was much more comfortable with kisses, touches and his confessions said out loud, it still took a lot from Timothy to be honest about what he felt.

But Rhys never really minded. He was so unbelievably patient with him, it always amazed Timothy. Rhys, his Rhys, who had to have everything done in an instant – took months, just so he could feel more confident with his feelings and how he reciprocated them. Giving him the space to be himself and grow within his own limits. And loving Timothy as much as he could, telling him such and showing his love with the tiniest actions. How did he deserve Rhys, how could he ever be loved by someone like him. Timothy didn’t know. But he could never stop thanking for this, for _him_.

In the midst of so many of his thoughts, he felt Rhys’ hands move right to his jawline and pull him again to him in a kiss. Lips grazing against each other gently, in sweetest of touches. Timothy let out that low hum of his, before losing himself completely, letting Rhys do whatever he wanted.

With the first delicate touches, it quickly descended to something deeper, something needier. Rhys’ mouth opened wider, letting their kisses go on for longer. Which Timothy could only welcome and play alongside him. Their hands gripping on each other tighter, pressing all across each other. Wanting to get as close as possible, no unnecessary space between them. Just them, only them.

As they slowly drew back, Timothy still could hear the heavy beat of his heart against his chest. So close to Rhys’, he could probably hear his heartbeat as well. The heavy breath, the heat coming from both of their cheeks. And the desire to go back to this, to hold him even closer, to feel his lips against his again.

“Tim-“ Rhys started, his voice adjusting itself.

Then there was a thunk. Followed by a loud meow. Followed by the sound of ECHO going off. They both looked at each other, now in slight panic. Shit.

And so, Rhys groaned heavily, letting his head fall heavily against the sofa, “God _dammit_. Here’s for the nice second spent together, _right_?”

“It’s like they purposefully waited so long to hit with full force, what the hell-“ Timothy furrowed his brows.

“Mhhggh, baby, please tell me who’s calling,” said Rhys, covering his eyes almost theatrically.

Timothy leaned away, just to get the touch of his ECHOdevice, “Your PA. Shoould I do anything about it?”

“Decline.”

One push of a button and Timothy announced, “Done.”

Which was enough to make Rhys smile again, “I love you so much, Tim, you have no idea.”

“Hah, and I love you just as much, Rhysi-“

And another meow, this time even louder. And another groan of Rhys’, this time along with Timothy.

Without any further questions or remarks, Timothy moved away from the sofa, standing up and stretching himself out. Rhys followed his suit, but not being able to focus completely he just took a glance of his stomach being a little more exposed and took his chance. Immediately, his fingers moved across his skin, much to Timothy’s both dismay and laughter.

“Rh- Rhys, haha, come _ooon_ ,” Timothy tried to fight him off and hold his laughter away.

So Rhys gave him several more tickles and as he finally heard Timothy’s laughter quickly pressed a kiss against his cheek. Embracing him in the middle, he buried his face against his shoulder, “Mmm, okay, let’s go, carry me.”

“Asshole,” he rolled his eyes.

“You like it,” Rhys answered in a muffled tone.

“…Only because I like you.”

“That’s enough for me.”

Timothy then dragged them both more towards the _scene_ and as he saw what went down, he stopped and grimaced. Knowing their destination had been reached, Rhys looked upwards. And gave him a disappointed look.

Before them was Felicity on the ground along with their boxes of strawberries. Squished together by the fall and then to make it even better, squished by her little paws. And so the scene truly looked like a red massacre, fruit everywhere and their cat covered in it.

“Oh my gooddd, Felicity. That was a gift for dad, how could you,” Rhys whined again.

“No no, c’mon, don’t worry, I-“ Timothy tried to work it out but turned away to the cat and grabbed her in his arms. “Felicity! Do you know how much trouble your other dad got into while getting them? Do you? Oh, this conversation is not over, you rascal.”

To which Felicity could only wriggle around and complain loudly. Of course.

Seeing as Rhys already tried to clean it up, Timothy started anew, “Ahh, god, Rhys, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know she could do this and- Ohhh, young lady, you’re gonna be so grounded.”

“Hey! Hey hey, don’t worry, these are just strawberries. I could hop around and get us new ones, I’ll just call someone and it’s done,” Rhys reassured him. At least the smile of his gave Timothy much more confidence.

“You’re too good, I swear.”

“That’s all for you.”

And they exchanged smiles again. Full of love and appreciation. That even in these small mundane troubles they had each other and could count for one another. No matter how big or small it was.

Timothy cleared his throat again, “But you know… Now we gotta clean her up, right?”

“Uuughh, be thankful that I’m up for this too,” Rhys complained, yet once again stood up to hold both him and Felicity. “For you… And for her too but she is a spoiled princess.”

“I _know_ and it’s our fault, we spoil her to death,” he remarked. Then leaning down to kiss the crown of his head, Timothy whispered, “And I’m always thankful you’re here.”

Afterwards, they did end up taking some time off their evening to wash Felicity from all the strawberries (resulting in Rhys getting all wet again. But what wouldn’t he do for her). As Rhys couldn’t really let it go, they travelled once more to Eden-3, trying to get more than enough of the packages of strawberries.

Then they sat back again on that sofa of Tim’s apartment. Timothy himself insisted on tempering chocolate to go along with them. Even if it didn’t end up as he planned, Rhys could never mind. Once more, they cuddled together, Felicity joining them along. Sharing strawberries and pressing kisses, just as sweet as them.

**Author's Note:**

> * bonk *


End file.
